The Mazoku In Ouran
by moonlightstar12
Summary: What happens when Yuuri happens to accidently bring extra people along with him when he goes to Earth and ends up in Ouran instead of his home? Shonen-ai! Yuuram, HikaKao, and other undecided pairings
1. Chapter 1

**The Mazoku In Ouran**

**By:** moonlightstar12

**Warning:** Shonen-ai! Yuuram! HikaKao! Other couples are necessary! I'm open for suggestion!

**Summary:** What happens when Yuuri happens to accidently bring extra people along with him when he goes to Earth and ends up in Ouran instead of his home?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, Yuuri and Wolfram would be a couple and there'd be more hosts in the Host Club.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal, Yozak, and Murata all stood in their traveling robes in Shinou's Temple. Ulrike stood, not too far away, preparing herself for the ceremony. Yuuri and the others were going to Earth at Bob's request. He didn't tell them why he wanted them, he just did. And Yozak was coming along because he wanted to see the Maou of Earth personally. So the six males were on they're way to the lake outside of Bob's headquarters when a two loud noises were heard. One was the sound of the doors being thrown open and the other were the yells of the shrine's maidens. Each voice was yelling a different name.

The person who threw the door open bounded in. "Greta!" yelled both Yuuri and Wolfram at the same time. Greta grinned happily and latched onto Yuuri. She was wearing one of the traveling robes as well. After Günter had accidently gotten teleported with them it was required for everyone who entered the room during a teleportation of a lot of people.

"Yuuri!" she squealed. She looked up at Yuuri. "I wanted to come with you this time so I followed you guys here," her face lite up and her eyes sparkled, "I did a good job following you, right? I mean, since you guys didn't know I was right behind you…"

Yuuri blinked. "Followed…You came all the way over here by yourself?"

Greta shook her head. "No…Cheri-sama followed me here. She's coming right now," she said and just as predicated, Cheri burst through the entrance, also wearing the robe.

"Greta!" she yelled and rushed over.

"Hahaue!" Wolfram said.

Cheri, after seeing Greta was alright, gathered Wolfram in her embrace. "Wolf!" she said. Wolfram was saying something but it was too muffled to understand.

Ulrike continued her preparations, too busy to notice what was happening around her.

"HEIKA!!!!!" Everyone already knew who said that. Günter came running into the room carrying weapons. He was running so fast in the robe that he almost tripped several times.

"You forgot these again!" he yelled and entered the room. Just after his footsteps entered the room, another pair appeared.

"Heika! Wolfram! Conrad! Yozak! Great Sage! GWENDAL!" yelled an extremely familiar voice. And in popped Anissina wearing the robe with lots of small little inventions in her arms.

Gwendal visibly cringed at the sight of the red head running towards them with her inventions in hand. Anissina either didn't notice this or pretended she didn't because she went on as if it never happened. "Gwendal! Look! I decided to upgrade my inventions! This is the first upgrade! 'Let-Me-Hear-Your-Heart's-Cry-kun! Renewed!' This one has many more earth languages in it so we can understand them even better! But I need you to test this for me when you go to Earth!"

Gwendal's eye twitched. "A-Anissina!" he said.

As Gwendal and Anissina argued more sounds came from the hall. Two pairs of footsteps sounded and Gisela with a nervous-looking Dorcaskoso burst into the room. "What happened?!?" Gisela asked. "I heard screaming."

The two were also wearing the robes. They walked into the room, Dorcaskoso walking a little faster than normal due to the shrine maidens that were complaining about the men who had entered the temple without permission. Günter had been running too fast to stop and Dorcaskoso had been with Gisela., helping her move things.

Ulrike, who had finished her preparations, finally noticed all the newcomers. "Oh no!" she said. Twelve heads turned towards the owner of the small voice. But it was too late. The light had already engulfed them and in a second, the once full room was now empty except for one 800 year old miko.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's very shocking for three girls, who were walking by the fountain, trying to get to their next class, to find twelve people in robes to suddenly appear out of nowhere. Especially when three of those twelve people have the robes barely on.

Yuuri, Wolfram, and Günter were the three those girls saw. Günter's robe had fallen as soon as he came up, since he couldn't hold it up with the weapons in his hands. Wolfram's robe had fallen when he let it go to put Yuuri in a chokehold for bringing twelve people with them and then to the wrong place. "Wimp!" he yelled in the demon tongue. He already had Anissina's 'Heart's-Cry-kun' in his ear but it wasn't turned on. Yuuri's robe had fallen when he was trying to get out of Wolfram's death grip.

"Wolfram! Stop it! I-I can't breathe!" Yuuri yelled in demon. Wolfram ignored him and continued to hold him. Greta giggled at them and then looked over to the three girls who were shocked and blushing madly.

Greta tapped Wolfram on the stomach to get his attention. He looked down at the girl. "What is it Greta?"

Greta pointed to the girls. "We have company."

Wolfram looked at the girls and tried to figure out why they were staring like that. He understood the shocked part, twelve people just randomly appeared in a fountain in front of you, of course you'd be shocked, but he didn't understand the blushing.

Conrad, seeing his little brother confused, cleared his throat. Wolfram looked up at him and Conrad gestured towards Wolfram's body. Wolfram looked down and finally noticed that the robe was hanging loosely off his waist. He flushed and fixed the robes on himself.

"Yuuri! Fix your clothes!" Wolfram hissed. Yuuri looked at himself and did as he was told. Günter had already fixed his, knowing already that it had come off him.

Wolfram turned on his 'Heart's-Cry-kun' and tried to talk to the girls. "Hello Misses ……Nice to……" he said. Anissina gasped. Wolfram's 'Heart's-Cry-kun' had short circuited. That's why instead of speaking just Japanese, he spoke Japanese, Demon, English, Spanish, French, and German all in one sentence. Of course, Wolfram didn't notice this.

The girls stared weirdly at him and one of them screamed. "Who are you?" the one in the middle of them asked. She was a brunette and was wearing a yellow dress with a bow on it, like the other two girls. The one on the brunette's left was blond and the one on her right was a red head.

Yuuri stepped out of the water and towards the girls, who instinctively took a step back. "Hello, my name is Shibuya Yuuri. Nice to meet you. Sorry for scaring you but we didn't mean to come here…where ever here is. Where are we?" he asked.

The red head answered. "Ouran High School. I'm Naomi. The brunette is Sayuri and the blond is Hitomi."

Yuuri smiled. "Nice to meet you," he repeated. "These are my friends. Wolfram, Greta, Conrad, Gwendal, Yozak, Murata, Anissina, Günter, Gisela, Dorcaskoso, and Cheri-sama," Yuuri said, pointing to each person as he spoke. The girls had a various reaction to each person that ranged from admiration to boredom. But the most reaction came from the girls seeing Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal, Yozak, and Günter. All three of the brothers that look nothing alike got admiring eyes, 'ohs' and 'ahs', and blushes from the girls (even though Gwendal's look sorta scared them). Yozak received the same treatment as the brothers. Günter's treatment was the most extraordinary though. The girls ran over and glomped Günter and were yelling "Günter-sama!" Apparently, Günter was still very famous over here.

"Günter-sama! I've always wanted to meet you! Are you on a modeling tour? Are the others also modeling? They've got the looks to do it!" Hitomi asked in a rush.

The other two joined into her questioning. Günter was having trouble trying to answer them all at once.

Yozak and Conrad laughed at him.

Just as they had started to laugh there was a loud yell. Everyone looked towards the voice. "Who's there?!? We heard screaming!" Naomi, Sayuri, and Hitomi detached themselves from Günter and rushed over to the voice. Yuuri looked down the hall towards the owner.

A tall, blond and blue-eyed boy was running towards the three girls. He was wearing a buttoned up blue vest and black pants with a symbol on it. Yuuri guessed that it was the school uniform since the six boys that were following the blond one were all wearing the same thing.

Murata and the others climbed out of the water. They walked over to Yuuri's side. Conrad, Gwendal, and Yozak all grabbed they're swords from Günter and prepared themselves to protect the king. Wolfram was trying to get Anissina to give him his 'Heart's-Cry-kun' back after she took it from him to try and fix it. He didn't want to be at the disadvantage of not being able to understand what the newcomers were saying. To appease him, Anissina threw him the renewed version of her invention.

"This is the perfect chance to test my upgrade!" she exclaimed in demon. Wolfram caught the small earpiece, put it in his ear, and turned it on.

"It works." Wolfram said simply in Japanese. Anissina had to turn her's own and ask him to repeat himself for her to understand.

Yuuri stared at the large group of people that had accumulated at the end of the hall. They were too far away to hear but he could tell that they were talking about them by Sayuri and Naomi occasionally pointing at them. The blond boy turned towards the group of people. He surveyed the group and then strolled over. The girls and the other boys stayed behind.

"Hello! My name is Tamaki Souh. Welcome to Ouran High School!" the blond, now known as Tamaki said. The bickering in the group that had started a few minutes ago stopped and twelve heads turned towards Tamaki. He smiled brightly. "Ah…I see. Will the young ladies please come here? My colleague wishes to ask the males something in private," he said while gesturing at a black haired boy with glasses that was carrying a clipboard. This vaguely reminded Yuuri of Murata.

Greta, Cheri, Gisela, and Anissina walked forward. Conrad, Gwendal, and Yozak all tightened they're grips on the swords. Wolfram, noticing his brothers and the spy, started to reach for his sword when he noticed he was being addressed.

The girls, who had started walking away with Tamaki, had stopped with Tamaki. He was standing a foot away from Wolfram. "Excuse young miss, but I asked for the ladies to follow me. Why are you not coming?" Tamaki asked innocently.

The air went still for a second. Conrad, Gwendal, Yozak, Dorcaskoso, Murata and Yuuri all instinctively took a few steps away from the fire-wielder. Tamaki, not noticing the problem, stood his ground.

Wolfram looked shocked and appalled. How dare this man call him a female?!? Wolfram's face set into a death glare and the air crackled.

Yuuri sighed in sadness for the poor man. He was so lucky that they hadn't been in Shin Makoku when he said that, or else, he might have ended up burnt to a crisp.

Tamaki looked at Wolfram's face. He noticed the look on the person's face. He blinked. "What's wrong, my lady?" he asked.

Wolfram twitched. "I. AM. NOT. A. WOMAN!" he screeched at Tamaki. Tamaki grimaced and stumbled back about a foot.

"Y-You're not?!? Then you're male? I was sure someone as beautiful as you would be female. I've never seen a boy as pretty as you." Tamaki said. Footsteps were heard and two people appeared on either side of Tamaki. They both had orange hair and auburn eyes. They looked exactly the same except for the way their hair was kept. Yuuri guessed them to be identical twins.

As Wolfram blushed from the complement—which, for some reason, made Yuuri feel an emotion that he didn't know why he'd feel it, jealousy—the two boys flanked either side of Tamaki.

"No Tono, you're just bad at guessing people's genders," said the one on the right. The one on the left snickered and then turned towards the group of people. "Hey! We're sorry about Tono," said the one on the left.

The one on the right nodded, "Yeah, he's a baka." Tamaki looked offended and then huddled in his corner of woe.

"My name's Kaoru," said the one on the left.

"And my name's Hikaru," said the one on the right.

"And we're the Hittachin twins!" they said in unison. Yuuri blinked. He looked from the three girls, who were now fan-girling over a small, blond boy that didn't look like he belonged in high school, to the rest of the group of people that he didn't have the energy to examine, to the twins, to Tamaki and back over them all twice. He looked up at Conrad and then he suddenly felt drowsy. The exhaustion from transporting so many people so far away was finally starting to catch up him. Yuuri looked away from Conrad and to Wolfram and Greta, who were chatting in the demon tongue. That was the last thing he saw before he started to lose consciousness.

The last thing he heard was Conrad yelling "Heika!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Kyou Kara Maou fanfiction! I hope I didnb't make the characters too OOC. Please tell me if I did good or not.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mazoku In Ouran**

**By:** moonlightstar12

**Warning:** Shonen-ai! Yuuram! HikaKao! Other couples are necessary! I'm open for suggestion!

**Summary:** What happens when Yuuri happens to accidently bring extra people along with him when he goes to Earth and ends up in Ouran instead of his home?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, Yuuri and Wolfram would be a couple and there'd be more hosts in the Host Club.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuuri woke up, suddenly feeling more than a little claustrophobic. There were faces all around him, everywhere he looked, some familiar some unfamiliar. Yuuri looked at the nearest familiar one.

"What happened?" Yuuri groaned. Conrad looked down at him with a sympathetic look.

"You passed out. You used too much energy getting all of us here," Conrad replied.

Yuuri looked passed Conrad and tried to examine the unfamiliar faces again.

He recognized Tamaki from early; kinda hard to forget him.

He noticed the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, staring at him with mirroring looks of half-worry half-boredom.

Yuuri noticed the small blond that looked too small for high school looking at him, extremely worried. He was asking a tall, black haired, black eyed boy if Yuuri was alright. Except, he called him Yuu-chan. Yuuri was instantly reminded of his mother, but knocked the irrelevant thought away.

The last, unfamiliar face, aside from the dozens of girls, including Hitomi, Sayuri, and Naomi, was a brown haired…boy? The person looked like a boy, but his eyes were too big and round and pretty, he looked feminine. But then again, Wolfram looked feminine, Yuuri was scared to address the person as either a girl or a boy. The person can just be 'the person' for right now.

"Are you alright, Yuuri?" asked Wolfram. He was the second nearest person to him.

Yuuri nodded. "I-I'm fine," Yuuri said, suddenly getting embarrassed by the many people looking at him.

Yuuri sat up and the crowd parted for him. About half of the girls sighed in relief as Yuuri sat up. Greta and the small high school blond was hugging him in an instant.

"Yuuri!"

"Yuu-chan!"

Yuuri struggled with the weight of both of them and ended up falling back down.

Yuuri heard a squeal from some of the girls, exclaiming about how cute Yuuri looked with Greta and the small boy latched onto him like that.

Yuuri didn't understand this and wanted to know where all these people came from, but first, he had to get the two mini-people off of him.

"Greta! Please let me go!" Yuuri exclaimed. Greta giggled and then let him go. One down, one more to go.

"Um…Hey! Boy!" Yuuri said, frustrated that he didn't know his name.

The little blond didn't really pay attention to Yuuri.

Yuuri looked up at the new people with a pleading look. The black haired one reached over and simply plucked the little blond off of Yuuri.

"Taka-chan?" The little blond asked, apparently, he was confused as to why he couldn't stay latched onto Yuuri.

"I have cake," said 'Taka-chan' and he held a small vanilla cake with vanilla icing on it and a strawberry on top.

The little blond brightened up as he took the cake and ate it cutely, little flowers hovering in the background. More girls squealed and moved to watch the little blond, who Yuuri just noticed, was carrying a stuffed bunny rabbit, while 'Taka-chan' loomed over him protectively.

"The small one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but we all call him Hunny. And the tall one is Takashi Morinozuka, and we call him Mori," explained the person, seeing Yuuri stare at Hunny and Mori.

Yuuri nodded at the person, but couldn't help but ask, "Um…I'm sorry but, can you tell me, are you a boy or a girl?"

The room went silent. Yuuri looked around and saw Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, that one that reminded Yuuri of Murata, and the person all tense up.

Yuuri blinked owlishly. "I-I-I'm sorry. D-Did I say something wrong?" he asked. The mazoku were all completely alert, taking in their surroundings, making sure that the sudden tension in the room wasn't something like the clam before the storm.

And suddenly, the whole room was waiting for the person's answer. The person laughed nonchalantly, "I'm a boy. Can't you tell?" he said.

The room burst into a shocked laughter.

Yuuri heard a group of girls talking somewhere behind him.

"_Of course, Haruhi is a boy. We were silly to think otherwise, even for a second."_

"_Yeah. Silly us."_

The group of girls laughed again.

Yuuri looked back up at the person, finding out that the person's name was Haruhi. _Isn't that a girl's name too?_

Yuuri decided not to ask. He didn't believe Haruhi when he said he was a boy. He doesn't look very much like one. He doesn't sound like one either. He even has a girl name! But, then again, maybe his parents wanted a girl too? Yuuri brushed it off.

"Can anyone explain to us where we are?" Wolfram asked, getting annoyed with having to stay in an unfamiliar place and not know anything. Yuuri could tell that some of the others were feeling the same way, even though they weren't as bold as Wolfram, to just go and blurt that out.

All the girls in the room suddenly stopped, finally realizing there were other newcomers, other than Yuuri.

Yuuri had to cover his ears as the room exploded in high pitched squeals and screeches.

"Ah! Hey, what was with all the ye-Hey! Get away from me you-Stop!" Wolfram was saying, as he, Conrad, Yozak, and Günter were assaulted with girls, all screaming and yelling about how cute and pretty and hot they were. The girls wanted Gwendal too, but that scary look on his face keep them away from him.

The demon girls (+ Greta), Dorcaskoso, Murata, and Yuuri watched as their friends were being attacked.

Gwendal's solution was the best; no girl even neared him, even though they were surrounding him like the only thing keeping them back was an invisible force field around Gwendal.

Yozak was enjoying the attention, letting the girls do whatever they wanted.

Günter had gotten the most of the girls, and they were all asking him a bazillion questions about his modeling career and other things, all at once, and Günter was struggling to answer at least one of them.

The girls stared dreamy eyed at Conrad and Conrad occasionally let one of them hug him, him being the perfect gentleman at the time.

Wolfram, on the other hand, was having the worst time. Him being so pretty already made him get a lot of the girls, but he kept refusing them. He'd yell at them, they'd squeal and try to glomp him, he'd be blushing furiously and looking extremely small and cute in the crowd of girls, causing more to squeal and screech and glomp him. They wouldn't leave him alone.

Yuuri laughed as he watched Wolfram get glomped again by a red head. "Ah! Girl! P-P-Please! L-Let me go!" he cried, stuttering as he wasn't helping his situation at all. The girls seemed to find that him begging them like that even better than him yelling.

Wolfram still managed to shoot a glare at Yuuri. "You're enjoying this, aren't you wimp?" he asked.

Yuuri just smiled and then laughed as Wolfram was cut mid-sentence by the red head wrapping his arms around Wolfram. Wolfram couldn't be more embarrassed as he tried to pry the red head off of himself, but only succeeded in making her latch on tighter, her thinking that Wolfram wanted to hold her.

After a few minutes, the girls finally got over there fan girling moments—Wolfram was hiding behind Yuuri, that red head wouldn't give up—Tamaki finally found it an appropriate time to explain to them where they were.

"This is the Third Music Room, where the Host Club meets," Tamaki started.

"What's the House Club?" Greta asked from her spot next to Yuuri and in front of Wolfram.

Tamaki shook his head. "_Host_ Club," he emphasized. "Not 'House Club'."

"That's irrelevant. Just tell us what a Host Club is," Gwendal replied. He was leaning on a wall, with Conrad on one side of him and Yozak on the other.

Tamaki looked up at Gwendal, paled a bit, before continuing. "We, the Hosts of the Host Club, are rich men with free time on our hands that exist to entertain beautiful ladies that also have free time on their hands," Tamaki said. Several of the girls swooned as he spoke.

Tamaki continued on with his intro. He waved his hand with a flourish at the twins. "These are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the 'Little Devil Type'," he said. The twins grinned deviously and they were in one of their 'brotherly love' acts in a second. Yuuri twitched at that. He'd heard of incest before, with a brother like Shouri, it was hard not to know about things like that. Several images of himself and his friends in incest relationships—himself and Shouri, Wolfram and Conrad, Gwendal and Conrad—he felt himself so red he wanted to faint. Yuuri was twitching uncontrollably by the time they had finished. The girls were squealing again as Tamaki continued on.

"This is Hunny-senpai, the 'Loli-Shota' type," Tamaki introduced. Hunny smiled brightly and ate some of cake before offering, "Do you guys want some?"

The girls were squealing at his cuteness—and Yuuri swore he could see Gwendal twitching out of the corner of his eye—as Tamaki introduced the towering male above the cute one. "Mori-senpai, the 'Wild Type'," Tamaki said simply. Hunny looked away from the girls and tried to eat the strawberry off the cake with his fingers. There were some surprised gasps when Hunny accidently bit his finger. Hunny winced and tears sprung up in his eyes. More worried sighs.

Mori leaned down and put Hunny's bitten finger on his lips, while Hunny looked up at Mori with still teary eyes.

There was more squealing and swooning as Tamaki continued his intro. "The 'Cool Type', Kyoya Ootori," he said, pointing at the black-haired boy with the clipboard. Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose and then turned to the ladies. He smiled and the girls screamed.

"And finally, I, Tamaki Souh, the 'Prince Type'," Tamaki said and bowed. He came back up with a flourish and a rose appeared out of nowhere. "We, hereby, welcome you to the Ouran High School Host Club," he finished.

The girls were causing an uproar now, screaming and squealing and fawning over their favorite Host or Hosts.

Suddenly, a giant screw-type-thing came spinning out of the ground and a long haired girl with orange hair and brown eyes was laughing manically. Yuuri winced; she sounded like Anissina.

Speaking of Anissina, she was at the orange haired girl's side in a second, asking every possible question she could think of about the screw the girl was standing on. The girl was saying something back, after she gave Anissina a 'Do-I-know-you?' look, and then they were talking excitedly.

Yuuri looked around the room at them all, and then at his companions. The next he noticed, was Greta. She was talking with Hunny, while Hunny offered her some of his sweets. Greta took a piece of candy and looked at it. They didn't have that kind of candy in Shin Makoku.

Cheri was with Greta, but she seemed more interested in Mori, who was trying hard to ignore her and pay more attention to Hunny. Yuuri couldn't tell if he was doing a good job or not.

Next, Yuuri found Gisela, chatting with Kyoya. Or, at least, trying to. Kyoya was busy writing stuff down on that clipboard of his, but, Yuuri noticed, did, occasionally, reply to Gisela when she asked questions.

Everything went as it was for awhile, before Tamaki suddenly called out. "Wait, wait, everyone! I just realized," he said. The room quieted down and looked up at Tamaki. "We have introduced ourselves, but, the newcomers have not returned the gesture," he said. Tamaki turned to Yuuri.

"Please introduce yourselves," Tamaki ordered.

Yuuri gulped as all the attention was turned on him. He was getting nervous; never had so many girls looked at him.

"My name is Yuuri Shibuya," Yuuri started before turning to Murata.

"Ken Murata. Pleased to meet you all," Murata said, not in the least bit nervous.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld. Pleased to make your acquaintances," Wolfram continued, being perfectly polite. Yuuri twitched; why could he be so well-mannered with perfect strangers but not with him?

The chain continued around the room, until all 12 of them had been introduced. Of course, Günter hadn't really needed to do it, since he was a super-model here, but he still did.

"Now, please explain to us, how did you get here without anyone seeing you before those girls did?" Kyoya asked, finally standing up from what-looked-like his office in the room.

"Hitomi, Sayuri, and Naomi," Yuuri corrected, not liking how Kyoya said 'those girls', as if they didn't really matter.

Kyoya just stared before answering, "Yes. Hitomi, Sayuri, and Naomi." He was clearly correcting himself, just to appease Yuuri. Yuuri didn't like Kyoya.

"We can't exactly explain it to you for you to understand, but we can try," Murata started. "We used majutsu to teleport us here from another world. Even though this wasn't our original destination. Yuuri, here, made a mistake and we ended up here," he explained.

The Host Club and the Ladies were all quiet. "You used Demon Magic to get here by teleporting through the water?" Kyoya asked, not even trying to hide his disbelief.

Murata grinned and nodded. "Yep," he said, before pointing out each of the Mazoku. "They're all demons."

Still, no one seemed to believe them. "Is this true?" Kyoya asked, turning away from Murata to all of the Mazoku.

"Of course its true!" Wolfram snapped. "How else do you think we got here?"

Kyoya just stared for awhile. "…" he couldn't think of any possible way that they could have gotten in, all 12 of them, and all without setting off a single alarm.

Wolfram gave a smug smirk. "That's what I thought," he said.

"Where is your proof?" Kyoya asked, needing some kind of physical proof to actually believe it.

"Most Mazoku can't use their magic in the human territories, but the Maou can," Günter explained.

This earned another silence. Yuuri wondered if their story really was all that unbelievable. He'd gotten used to it, so he wouldn't know. "The Demon King?" Tamaki parroted.

Murata smiled. "Yep. We have Shin Makoku's Maou, right here," he said and hit Yuuri on the back.

Yuuri glared at Murata for putting him on the spotlight. Murata just keep smiling. "You?" Kyoya said, eyed Yuuri, trying to figure out what was special about Yuuri; he didn't look very different at all.

Yuuri fidgeted under Kyoya's gaze before he answered. "Yes, I'm the Maou, but I can't use my maryuko very well. I have to feel a strong emotion to use it."

Kyoya didn't believe him; he made that apparent. But, whether he believed or not, Kyoya beckoned Yuuri over, along with Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal, Günter, and Yozak.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked.

Kyoya looked at him with an unreadable emotion. "How you got here or where you're from doesn't matter to me right now. How long are you all going to stay here?"

"I don't know. We had Ulrike's help getting here, I'm not sure that I can get all of us out of here at the moment. We might have to stay for a long while," Yuuri said.

"What?!?" Wolfram exclaimed. He opened his mouth to say something to Yuuri before he stopped, seeing Kyoya staring at him. Wolfram ripped the 'Heart's-Cry-kun' out of his ear, and yelled at Yuuri in the demon language.

Yuuri yelled back, he too switching to the demon tongue.

They argued back and forth for about thirty seconds before Conrad interrupted. "Stop it. You're frustrating Ootori-san. He doesn't understand what you're saying."

Wolfram and Yuuri looked at Kyoya, and saw him basic fuming. They smiled apologetically at him before switching languages again.

"Sorry," said Yuuri.

"I apologize," said Wolfram.

Kyoya twitched before continuing on. "I'm guessing that that is the language you speak in…Shin Makoku?" he said, not really believing that he was entertaining their story.

Wolfram nodded.

Before he could say anything, Kyoya continued. "Anyway, I wanted to ask something of you five," he said, addressing the brothers that looked nothing alike, Günter and Yozak. Yuuri wondered why he wasn't included.

Wolfram 'hmphed' slightly ticked that he didn't get to say what he wanted to.

Conrad motioned for him to continue.

"I want you five to become Hosts."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Yeah! Chapter 2! And my weak attempt at a cliffhanger! So how is it so far? I might have made the Ouran characters OOC because it's been, like, a year since I've last seen Ouran. Which made making Mori's intro scene a bit hard to come up with. **

**Reviewers: **m., yukifangurl31295, Giureedi, Dareagon, dragonfire7654321 **(I like your idea, I might use it)**, flamingpurplebunnies, **and **Riku-sia! **Thank you all for reviewing! And thanks for saying it was funny; I wasn't trying to be. But, it being funny is a plus, right? **

**Vote: Should Yuuri be a Host too? Yes or no?**

**And can you guys help me think of what types the Mazoku would be? I think I'd be bad at it. **

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mazoku In Ouran**

**By:** moonlightstar12

**Warning:** Shonen-ai! Yuuram! HikaKao! Other couples are necessary! I'm open for suggestion!

**Summary:** What happens when Yuuri happens to accidently bring extra people along with him when he goes to Earth and ends up in Ouran instead of his home?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, Yuuri and Wolfram would be a couple and there'd be more hosts in the Host Club.

**A/N: **It seems that you guys don't like Host! Yuuri, so Yuuri won't be a host. He gets to be the jealous one! ^_^

**Chapter Warning! Very OOC Wolfram!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Become Hosts?" Wolfram parroted.

Kyoya looked at him over the top of his glasses. "Yes. That's what I said. Will you?"

Wolfram glared. "Why should we?"

"Because you all are very popular with the Ladies. You'd make me lots of money," Kyoya said, being blunt.

"No," chorused Wolfram and Gwendal.

"Why not?" Kyoya asked.

"Because, I already have a fiancé, I'd be committing an infidelity if I let all of those girls do…" Wolfram started, glancing at Yuuri out of the corner of his eye. He trailed at the end. "Do the girls do anything other than fawn over the Hosts?" he asked.

Kyoya shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I don't participate."

"But they said you were apart of this Host Club," Yuuri inquired.

"I don't entertain Ladies," Kyoya said.

"Then what do-" Wolfram started but was stopped by Kyoya putting a hand up.

"Don't ask anymore questions of me. I asked to talk about you," Kyoya said.

As Wolfram continued to glare at Kyoya, Kyoya continued on. "Since the blond one, here, doesn't seem very reasonable, please let me speak to someone else."

As Wolfram twitched, Conrad stepped up. "What will we receive from helping you?" he asked.

Kyoya looked up at him. "I will see what I can do to get you back to…Shin Makoku," he said, still not believing.

Conrad nodded before turning to Gwendal and Yozak. He removed the 'Heart's-Cry-kun' and waited for Gwendal and Yozak to do the same. Then, he started to talk with the two of them in demon.

Wolfram was still fuming from earlier, and getting excluded from their little conversational group wasn't helping.

Yuuri put his hand on Wolfram's shoulder in a comforting manner, hoping to calm the blond down, while Kyoya watched with mild interest.

By the time Conrad, Gwendal and Yozak had finished, Wolfram had calmed to the point where he wouldn't explode as soon as Kyoya started talking again.

"We've decided that we'll become Hosts. We need to get home as soon as possible," Conrad announced for them.

"What!" Wolfram exclaimed, temper flaring again.

Conrad looked down at his little brother. "It's alright Wolfram. You don't have to do it," he said reassuringly.

Kyoya cleared his throat to call attention to himself. "Actually, yes, he does. He is the second best at being a Host, next to Günter. He'd earn us way too much money for me to let him not participate."

Wolfram looked back to Kyoya. "No! I won't! I'm not a cheater!" he said.

Kyoya glanced at him before looking back to Conrad. "If won't do it, then none of you will. And if you all won't do it, I won't help you."

Conrad just stared at Kyoya for a minute before looking down at Wolfram again. "Think of this as a competition, Wolfram. If you beat Günter at being a Host, then you win," Conrad said, trying to reason.

Conrad smiled when he saw Wolfram waver at the thought. "But, in this competition, I'd have to win those girls, right? I'd be cheating on the wimp if I did that," he said, still not wanting to give in.

Conrad continued to smile as he looked at Yuuri. "You give him permission to do this, Yuuri-Heika?"

The groups attention turned to Yuuri. He laughed nervously and took a step back. He looked at Wolfram's pleading face, to Conrad's smile, to Gwendal's solemn face, to Yozak's grin, to Kyoya's waiting look, and back to Wolfram. "Um…Sure?" he said uncertainly, not understanding what Wolfram's expression meant.

Conrad looked back to Wolfram. "See? Heika gives you permission," Conrad said.

Wolfram just stared at Yuuri for a second before turning to Conrad. "Alright. I'll do it," he said, before turning to Kyoya. "How should I do it?"

Kyoya smiled. "We'll have to give you a Type then," he said, before inspecting Wolfram.

Wolfram blushed as he felt Kyoya looking him up and down. "St-Stop that!" he snapped.

Kyoya smirked. "Well, you could surely pass off for the 'Loli-Shota' part, but Hunny is already in that position. You seem like the 'Fiery' Type. Hot-headed, yet beautiful," he said.

Wolfram's blush deepened. "…" he couldn't come up with something else to say.

"That fits him well. Wolfram's element is Fire," Yozak said.

"…I won't bother myself with asking what that means," Kyoya said.

"Wise decision," said Gwendal.

Kyoya nodded in acknowledgement before turning to Conrad. "You are the 'Gentleman' Type. You're like a Prince Charming with them," he said.

Conrad nodded, not really remembering what or who 'Prince Charming' was.

Kyoya looked to Yozak. "…Hm…I don't know about you," he said.

Yozak shrugged before he grinned lightly. "Oh well, we'll figure something out for me," he said.

Kyoya nodded at him before turning to Gwendal. "You…I'm not sure about you either. What would you do to earn money?" he asked.

Gwendal's expression didn't change. "I refuse to participate in such trivial matters. But, it seems that they fawn over me whether they have my consent or not."

Kyoya just stared before looking back at his clipboard. "You're the 'Scary' Type. I'm surprised they love you so much. With a glare like that, you should be scaring off any and everyone with in seeing distance of you," he said.

"Now, since you all have your Types, excluding…." Kyoya trailed.

"Yozak," said Yozak.

"Right, Yozak, anyway, I will announce that you now are the newest Hosts of the Ouran High School Host Club," Kyoya said, after writing something down on his clipboard.

"H-Hey, wait! What about me?" Yuuri asked indignantly.

Kyoya looked at him. "What _about _you?"

"Don't I get to be a Host too?" Yuuri asked.

Kyoya looked at him for a second. "No," he said, chorused by Wolfram.

Yuuri looked at both of them. "What, why?!?" he asked.

Kyoya was about to say something, but Wolfram interrupted. "No fiancé of mine will go around flirting with pretty girls," he said.

"But you're flirting with girls too! Why do you get to do it but not me?" Yuuri insisted.

"Because…" Wolfram started, but didn't, finish. He had no more a right to being doing it then Yuuri did.

"His case is different. He is competing, you wouldn't be if you were a Host," Conrad covered for him. Wolfram nodded gratefully at Conrad, who smiled back.

Yuuri stared at the two, not believing that Conrad would take Wolfram's side; but then again, Yuuri thought, Wolfram _is_ his little brother.

Not being able to out talk both of them, Yuuri sighed before saying, "Alright, fine."

Yuuri saw Wolfram's eyes flash with emotions for a second before turning normal again. "Alright, wimp," he said before turning to Kyoya.

"Not a wimp," Yuuri couldn't help to murmur.

Wolfram ignored him as he asked Kyoya, "So what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Entertain the Ladies," Kyoya said. "Weren't you listening?"

Wolfram twitched. "Yes, I was listening!" he snapped. "I want to know how I'm supposed to do that!"

"Do whatever you like. They seem to like you no matter what. But for more money, why don't you try acting?" Kyoya said.

"Acting?" said Wolfram.

"Yes. They particularly like drama," Kyoya said, remembering the movie that Renge had made; it had made them quite a lot of money.

Wolfram nodded. "Oh. Okay then, I'll try," he said.

Kyoya nodded. Then, he walked away from the six of them and towards Tamaki, who was holding a blond girl in his arms and talking about her beauty compared to a sunset, causing the girl to blush madly. "Oh, Tamaki-kun," the girl sighed.

Kyoya tapped Tamaki on the shoulder, causing him to excuse himself from his customers and to turn to Kyoya. "What is it?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya explained his conversation with the five newest Hosts, and explained to Tamaki what he wanted him to announce. Tamaki nodded, excited that he got to announce the newest members.

Tamaki called all of the attention towards himself before announcing the new Hosts.

The girls immediately squealed in delight. More than half of the girls in the room rushed towards the new Hosts, finding the one they loved the most. The most went to Günter, next went to Wolfram, then Conrad, then Yozak, then Gwendal.

The girls decided to continue where they left off before; talking too fast for Günter to answer, attacking Wolfram, admiring Conrad, doing whatever they wanted with Yozak, and admiring Gwendal from behind the force-field.

Wolfram was in the middle of his crowd, having no control over the situation, what-so-ever. That red head was back; she clinging onto Wolfram possessively, as Wolfram tried to pry her off. "Hey! Red Head! L-Let me go!" he said.

"Nope! I love you too much, Wolf-chan!" the red head squealed.

"W-W-Wolf-chan?!?" Wolfram squeaked, trying to get away from the red head and only succeeding in getting further into the crowd.

"Yep!" the red head said and hugged tighter.

"N-N-No! I-I don't want to be W-Wolf-chan!" Wolfram said, starting to sound like a child.

"Aw~ So cute!" the red head squealed again. The girls around them squealed as well.

Yuuri watched the group from his spot near the doorway. He could see everyone in the room from here, but his gaze was set on Wolfram. He couldn't really see him; there were too many girls in the way, but Yuuri could see his face.

He was blushing prettily, and trying to remove the red head from his waist. Yuuri felt a pang of jealously-Yuuri still didn't understand where that feeling came from-as he watched the girl hold Wolfram tighter. Wolfram was blushing deeper now; he said something and all the girls squealed. He felt the urge to just go and pulled the red head off of Wolfram but, that was confusing him even more. Since when did he feel that way?

"Are you alright? You look confused," said a voice from behind Yuuri.

Yuuri jumped before turning and looking at the owner of said voice. Haruhi was standing behind him, with a coffee mug in his (Yuuri still thought it was 'her') hand. He was looking at Yuuri with a worried expression. "N-No. I'm fine," he said half-heartedly.

Haruhi didn't look like he believed Yuuri at all, but he shrugged and was about to walk away before Yuuri grabbed his shoulder. Haruhi looked back at him. "Yes?" Haruhi asked.

"Tell me. Seriously, are you a boy or a girl?" Yuuri said.

Haruhi fidgeted before glancing around. Deciding it was safe, Haruhi looked back to Yuuri. "It doesn't really matter to me which one I am, but, legally, I'm a girl. But, don't tell anyone. I have to be a boy to stay in the Host Club so keep it a secret," she said.

"If it's a secret, then why did you tell me?" Yuuri asked.

Haruhi smiled. "You seem trustworthy," she said before turning back and leaving off, going to her table, where four girls were waiting.

Yuuri watched her sit down and chat with the girls. She smiled at them and they swooned.

Yuuri turned away from her, and back to Wolfram. That jealous feeling immediately came back as he watched Wolfram get more guests.

"P-P-Please let me go!" Wolfram was begging. He could feel his face on fire as the red head squealed and shook her head.

"Nope! I don't want to let Wolf-chan go!" she said.

"Ah!" Wolfram exclaimed, frustrated that he couldn't get her off.

"Hey! Akako! You can't have him all to yourself!" yelled another voice, and a brunette with black eyes came out of the crowd.

"Yeah!" yelled someone else, and a girl with black hair and black eyes came out of the crowd as well, and stood next to the brunette.

The red head turned to the two newcomers—so Wolfram found out that her name was Akako—and smiled. "Who said I did?" she asked.

The newcomers grinned and then launched themselves at Wolfram simultaneously, both grabbed Wolfram.

"Hey! Don't-" started Wolfram, but the sudden force of both girls landing on him, plus the added on weight, sent him spiraling to the ground, all three of them falling with him.

The rest of the activities in the Host Club stopped upon hearing the sound of the four them hitting the ground.

Everything was silent for awhile, before Akako was saying, "I'm sorry!" repeatedly.

Wolfram had been lying on the ground, brown-haired one on his left, black-haired one on his right, and Akako was laying on top of him. They fell rather ungraciously, and Akako ended up falling closer to Wolfram then he would have liked.

He felt the blood drain out of his face; not only had she landed on top of him, she ended up kissing him.

Wolfram watched with wide eyes as Akako leaped off of him and went in front of him. She was on her sitting on her knees and bowing to Wolfram, saying "I'm sorry" over and over again.

The room was silent, except for Akako.

"Wolfram? Wolfram, are you alright?"

"Wolf-chan? Are you okay?"

"What's wrong, Wolf?"

Yuuri heard all of the girls who where surrounding Wolfram, speaking all at once.

He moved forward to see what they were talking about; he would have moved closer, but the girls were in the way.

Wolfram was lying on the ground. He hadn't moved to get up yet, even though the two brunettes had already do so; they were kneeling on either side of Wolfram.

Wolfram's eyes started to tear up, and they were shining brightly because of it. Several of the girls gasped, including Akako, who crawled to the opposite side of the brown-haired girl.

"Why are you crying?" she asked worriedly.

Wolfram let a few tears escape and sniffed. "Y-You k-kissed me," he stuttered. "It was m-my f-first kiss. I-I wanted to save it for someone else," he continued, still sniffing.

The girls gasped again. All of them were surrounding Wolfram now; Yuuri couldn't see him very well anymore.

Akako looked shocked and mortified. "Y-Your first kiss? I-I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I'll try and make it up to you. Who were you saving it for?" she asked, suddenly more energized.

Wolfram still managed to blush with tears going down his face. "Well, I don't know if it's alright to say here. He said that it was bad for two boys to be together on Earth. That's why he won't be with me," Wolfram said, blush fading and making himself look even sadder.

All of the Ladies were gasping now. "Nonsense! That's no reason!" said the black haired girl.

"Yeah! Is that the only reason?" agreed the brown haired one.

Wolfram looked at them. "I-I don't know. He never told me any other reason that I can think of right now," he said.

"Who is this boy?" Akako asked, sounding outraged.

Wolfram let himself sniffle one more time before saying, "Yuuri."

More heads than Yuuri could count all swerved towards him. He flinched; he hadn't heard what Wolfram said, but it must have been something bad to get that many girls angry at him.

The red head from before shouldered her way up to Yuuri, followed by a brown haired girl and a black haired one.

"You," the red head said. "Are you 'Yuuri'?"

Yuuri flinched again-the red head reminded her of Anissina-before nodding. "Yeah. Why?"

"Then, please, explain this to me," she said and dragged Yuuri through the crowd of girls and stopped right in front of Wolfram, who was still crying.

Yuuri's eyes widened. "Whoa! Wolf! What's wrong?" Yuuri panicked, reaching to touch Wolfram, but was stopped by the red head.

"Answer my question," she said simply.

"I-I don't know what's wrong! Weren't you all watching him?" Yuuri asked, getting annoyed with the red head.

"Yes," she said. She turned to Wolfram and her expression and voice immediately softened. "Will you tell him why, Wolf-chan?" she asked.

Wolfram looked up at Yuuri, cried a bit more, and looked away. "N-No," he whispered.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked. This was very much unlike him.

"This is your fault!" the brown-haired girl and the black-haired girl exclaimed at once.

Yuuri couldn't help but cringe. "M-My fault?"

"Yes. It's _all _your fault. Do you realize his feelings?" the red head asked.

Yuuri fidgeted nervously. He glanced nervously between the girls and Wolfram, back and forth, before answering, "Um…Yes. I do."

"And how do you feel about him?" the red head asked, calming down only a little.

Wolfram looked up at Yuuri, waiting for an answer. He already had a feeling that he knew what was going to be said, but he hoped he was wrong. "…"

"Well, how do you?" the brown-haired one asked, getting impatient.

Yuuri fidgeted some more and refused to look at any of them. "Two guys being together is wrong! I can't be with _him_!" he said, trying to understand why that rule seemed to not apply here. Then again, they enjoyed watching the Hitachiin Twins being together, so it really shouldn't have surprised Yuuri that this wouldn't bother them.

"That is no excuse!" the red head thundered. "Answer my question!"

"I don't want to be with a _he_!" Yuuri snapped, annoyed with the red head.

It was quiet for awhile. "Then, if he was a _she_, you'd be with him?" she asked.

Yuuri blinked stupidly. "A she? How can you make Wolf a girl?"

"Please stop avoiding my questions," was all the red head said.

"I-I don't know then. I wouldn't have to worry about him being a boy if he was a girl…" started Yuuri, trailing as he muttered to himself.

The red head nodded. "Very well, then," she said before spinning on her heel, in a way that reminded Yuuri of Wolfram, and stalking back through the crowd.

Wolfram watched as Akako came back to him. He heard what Yuuri said; he would be surprised if any didn't. He felt himself cry even more.

Akako kneeled next to him, followed by the brown-haired and the black-haired girls. "Okay, Wolf-chan, we're going to help you," she said loud enough only for the girls to hear her. Then her voice raised, and she was talking to the whole room. "Right, girls?"

All the girls cheered, including the Mazoku girls (+ Greta). Akako grinned before looking down at Wolfram. She reached down and helped him stand up. Then, she turned to the Hosts and Yuuri, Murata and Dorcaskoso. "I need you all to get out," she said, then glared at Yuuri. "Especially you."

Yuuri flinched at the red head before turning to Conrad. He was smiling more than usual.

"Well, the Lady has spoken," said Kyoya and walked towards the door that led outside of the Third Music Room.

"B-But, Mommy! We surely can not leave them in here all alone!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"They aren't. Wolfram is here with them," he said, pushing the glasses up on the bridge of his nose and writing in his clipboard.

"But-!" Tamaki started, but was cut off by Kyoya slamming the door. Tamaki went to his corner of woe, and was dragged off by the twins.

"Come on, Tono," said Kaoru.

"Or else Haruhi will leave you too," said Hikaru.

Haruhi was already exiting the door.

"Gah!" yelped Tamaki and he was out of the door in a flash. The twins laughed and went up to the door.

"You guys coming?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah!" said Hunny, half-walking half-skipping to the door, with Mori close behind. He stopped and turned towards the newcomers. "Yuu-chan, Con-chan, Yoza-chan, Gün-chan, Dorca-chan, Mura-chan, and Gwen-chan!"

Gwendal twitched before following Hunny and Mori out of the door. Too cute.

"Dorcaskoso!" yelled Gisela. Dorcaskoso straightened up immediately and got into a soldiers stance.

"Y-Yes ma'am?" he asked.

"You heard…" Gisela started before trailing off and looking towards the red head. "I'm sorry, but can you please introduce yourself?"

"My name is Akako Suzuki. And my friends, Kaminari Tanaka and Tamako Hayashi," said the red head, now known to everyone as Akako, pointing for the first name at the brown-haired one and the second name at the black-haired girl.

Gisela nodded in thanks and acknowledgement before turning back to Dorcaskoso. "You heard, Suzuki-san! Get out!" she yelled.

Dorcaskoso flinched before yelling, "Yes ma'am!" and running out the room. Yuuri sweat dropped.

"Commander?" asked Yozak, standing next to Conrad. Conrad looked at him. "Is it alright to leave Wolfram in here with them?"

Conrad's smile grew. "I'm sure Wolfram will be fine," he said and walked towards Yuuri. "Are you coming, Heika?"

"Call me Yuuri. And I think I have to. They don't seem to like me very much right now," Yuuri said nervously, watching the Ladies all glaring daggers at him.

Yuuri walked towards the door, with Conrad and Yozak following.

Murata was already at the door.

The group of four all walked out together, followed by the twins, who had been holding the door for them the whole time. Yuuri glanced at Wolfram one more time, to see him looking away.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Yuuri was confused. "What just happened?" he asked in a bit of a daze.

"Your friend is a marvelous actor," Kyoya commented.

Yuuri looked at him. "Actor?" he parroted.

"You're starting to sound like him too; always repeating what I say," Kyoya said.

Yuuri ignored that and turned to Conrad. "Why'd we have to leave Wolfram anyway? He was crying!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Well. You obviously weren't listening," Kyoya said.

Yuuri glared at him.

Conrad smiled and shook his head, answering Yuuri. "No. Wolfram was acting. I've seen Wolfram cry for real before, so I can tell when he's faking. And if he fooled not only you, but that whole room of girls, then I have to agree with Ootori-san. He is an amazing actor." Conrad's smile temporarily disappeared at the thought that just appeared in his head. _At least, for the most part he was faking. That last part, he was for real. _

"Faking?" Yuuri said, shaking Conrad from his thoughts. Conrad smiled again and nodded.

"He certainly wins," said Kyoya. "But, I didn't think he'd go this far."

Yuuri was looking confused; like he missed out on something important. "Huh?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Chapter 3! I just had to do this chapter since the idea for Wolfram's act popped into my head and wouldn't go away. **

**I tried to make Yuuri jealous; I don't think I did very well though. Oh well. **

**Reviewers and Replies:**

xINFRAxREDx**: Thank you for the complement. And you should watch Ouran, it's a really good anime.**

flamingpurplebunnies**: lol I'm glad you liked it.**

m.**: I hope I wasn't too bad at the Host Types. I couldn't think of any. I updated!**

spiralsecrets**: That's what I tried to do, but I might not have done it right.**

rainaria**: I gave you jealous! Yuuri. Sorry if it wasn't too good. **

dragonfire7654321**: I don't write yuri, so no Anissina x Renge. But Conrad x Mori doesn't sound bad. **

Riku-sia**: Sorry, but, Host! Yuuri got outvoted. **

yukifangurl31295**: I will. Thank you!**

**(anonymous reviewer) **wolframisHAWWWT!!!**: I made them longer! I think. Ish. Whatever. I like your idea for Murata to team up with Kyoya. They certainly would get along. **

**I hope I replied to everybody's! Tell me if I forgot someone.**

**Please R&R! **


End file.
